Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XII
CHAPTER 12 It was about 4am Christmas morning when Jasper heard the light knock he was waiting for. He opened the door softly and the food and presents were walked in from the delivery service. He had people help him string lights on the walls as well as put up a massive, colorful Christmas tree. Jasper placed the presents under the big tree and paid everyone double what they were expecting. (His first Christmas gift.) Jasper then went to the kitchen to make a breakfast for them at about 6am. He had pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, and every kind of juice laid out as well as milk. Jasper then got dressed in his black suit and went to wake up his friends. George first. Jasper walked in and nudged George to wake up and come to the living room. He then woke up Gage, and left Vincent for last. He timed it perfectly and all three walked in at the same time. Jasper had turned on the lights as soon as they walked in. “Merry Christmas you guys!” said Jasper. “Whoa..” Vincent said lowly. “Wow! I totally forgot!” Gage said. “You shouldn’t have man!” George exclaims excitedly. “I hope you enjoy the little party I wanted to throw for you guys.” Jasper said. They all exchanged much needed laughs and had a good time eating for almost four hours. They all got lots of presents, from Mp3 players, to new launchers for their beys. They all enjoyed themselves like Jasper wanted then to. Jasper went around donating to random charities and just did nice acts of kindness. Everyone was tired from the day and went to bed. All except Jasper. Jasper was in the bey lab attaching the new performance tip to Destroyer and shining all the parts. Once complete, Jasper set Destroyer down on the table and stared at is as it sparkled in the light. Jasper heard a knock on the door that was really loud. Jasper rose slowly and walked to the door. He opened it and no one was there. He was about to step out when he saw a box with his name on it. He picked up and looked around. No one was to be seen. He walked in a closed the door. He went to the bey room and set the box down. He opened the package and looked inside. There was a small Styrofoam cylinder and a note. He picked up the note first. It read: “Clocks slay time. Only when the clock stops does time come to life. Remember Jasper, the past will never die.” Jasper read the note over again then moved to the cylinder. He opened the top and inside was a tiny glass bottle of a green liquid. On the Styrofoam it read: “The dark power can be deadly. Don’t resist it.” Jasper stared for a long while at the small glass bottle. He set it down after a while and left the room. “No thanks.” He said to himself as he got ready for bed. The next morning, Jasper slept in again. It had been four out of the fourteen days they had off before the tournament started back again. He really was not sure what to do except continue to rest. He might head down to the bey gym and win a tournament or two, but he didn’t really feel like battling. The package from last night was interesting but he didn’t want anything to do with that stuff on his vacation. Jasper was not sure what to do. He looked up some nearby bey tournaments. He did find one. After awhile, he decided to go to the tournament after all. Jasper was in his normal suit and drove his BMW to the bey arena. It was a format where 16 bladers battle in the first round. 8 in the next round, and 4 battling in the third round. The final two battle in the finals. Jasper found this simple enough. He pulled up into the parking lot and got out. Pretty much everyone was staring. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets in the door. After he registered he moved to the waiting box. He seemed rather bored with the battles and thought he would fly straight toward the final victory with no problems. For the most part, Jasper was right. He glided gracefully through the matches all the way to the final. It was time for him to battle in the final match. He walked slowly to the platform. His opponent was wearing a nice suit as well, with puffy sleeves and tight pants. He had reached the final battle, so Jasper felt he should not underestimate him. The prize was a trophy and new launcher. He needed neither, he just wanted to battle. He pulled his Destroyer from his pocket and loaded it on the blue setting, so Destroyer would spin to the right in this battle. The blader known as Charlie loaded a bey that he had noticed earlier. It was called Venom Stinger. He loaded the bey to his launcher and aimed at the stadium. “I hope you enjoy the loss you are about to endure.” Charlie says. “I don’t think I will be the one to lose.” Jasper replies. “Is everybody ready?” the DJ asks the audience. “Okay then! Lets start the count down! 3! 2! 1! “Let it rip!” Charlie calls. The two beys fly into the stadium and collide immediately. The two beys are locked in a fierce power struggle. “I am surprised you lasted this long!” Jasper called out. “I have plenty of surprises!” Charlie retorted. The beys jump back and continue to hit each other as they spin around the stadium. Venom Stinger was pretty much yellow and black in color, and represented a bee. “I hate bees.” Jasper says. “Destroyer!” Destroyer stops and Stinger slams into it extremely hard. Stinger gets sent flying. It lands quickly and races toward Destroyer. They collide, but Stinger can’t budge Destroyer even an inch. Destroyer re-torts with a big blow that sends Stinger backward. Stinger again tries and fails to send Destroyer flying. “You think you can send my armored Destroyer flying? Go ahead and try.” Jasper says. Destroyer jumps to the center and stays still. Stinger tries over and over to no avail. “Let’s try something different. Stinger, Acid Hyper Spray!” “Uh?” Jasper exclaims. Stinger began to fire small green bullets toward Destroyer. Destroyer moves out of the way just in time as the little bullets hit the floor where Destroyer had been a second ago. The floor melted quickly. “Move Destroyer!” Jasper calls. Destroyer begins to move at a fast speed dodging the acid bullets. Destroyer slams into Stinger, knocking it off balance and stopping the flow of acid bullets. “Stinger!” Charlie yells. Stinger flies toward Destroyer quickly and slams into it. It flips over Destroyer and lands behind it, wobbling. Stinger moves around Destroyer and stops at the center. It glows with a yellow aura as Charlie calls “Stinger, Acid Cannonball Strike!” Stinger launches a huge acid ball toward Destroyer from its fusion wheel. “Move now Destroyer!” Destroyer slides out of the way and the huge ball of acid explodes melting much of the stadium. Destroyer is at a standstill surrounded by acid. The acid melts into the floor and Destroyer moves toward Stinger. Stinger fires another acid ball. “Okay, now you are annoying me.” Jasper says lowly. “Destroyer!” Destroyer moves out of the way and flies up the stadium. It shoots back down and slams into Stinger’s face bolt. Stinger gets thrown off balance again. “Stinger, Acid Aerial Interceptor! Stinger uses the wall like a ramp and flies into the air. The face bolt glows yellow and begins to fire acid out of the face bolt. “Your type of fighting is getting on my nerves.” Jasper says. The acid misses for the most part except for one. It side-swipes Destroyer’s fusion wheel and melts it away. The smoke clears and Jasper sees the damage. Jasper begins to glow with a dark purple and black aura. His eyes glow red as he says: “You did not, just melt my Destroyer’s fusion wheel! Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” Perseus appears stronger than ever with its bows. It fires one after the other, all smashing into Stinger. The smoke clears and Stinger is wobbling. Perseus fires another arrow that separates. Every single arrow hits Stinger at the same time. The explosion shakes the ground and Charlie gets thrown backward. The smoke clears and Stinger is smashed into the stadium, barely spinning. “I am not finished yet!” Charlie calls. “Stinger, Special move! Acidis re-fill!” Three clones of stinger appear and shoot straight toward Destroyer. “Don’t, even think about it!” Jasper says. “Destroyer, Counter-mode!” The energy ring rotates and the eyes of Medusa light up. The force field protrudes from Destroyer. The three clones stopped right next to Destroyer and melt away. “No!” Charlie exclaims. Stinger stops as well. “You really get on my nerves.” Jasper says. “Destroyer, Black Excalibur!” Jasper says as he forms his hands like he was holding a sword. Perseus appears out of the big purple aura and holds the jet black sword over it’s head. Lightning shoots everywhere in the arena. Smoke rises as Perseus brings the sword down and slices into Stinger. The explosion sends Charlie flying into the wall behind him. The smoke clears and the DJ observes the outcome of the battle. “Will you look at that!” the DJ says to the audience. Stinger is sitting in two halves on the bottom of the stadium floor. Destroyer jumps into Jasper’s hands. Jasper looks at Destroyer and frowns. The side of the Gravity Fusion wheel was singed from the acid of stinger. Jasper looks up at Charlie and glares. Charlie looks up at Jasper and then picks up what is left of Stinger. He hits the ground running. Jasper turns around and ignores the prize and walks into the parking lot. He cranks the car and speeds off. Jasper walks up to the penthouse and slowly opens the door. “Don’t you think you went a little overboard with that guy?” Vincent says in a joking tone. “Please. You haven’t seen me go overboard.” Jasper goes into his bey room. He spends the night fixing the gash deep in Destroyer’s fusion wheel. Jasper was trying hard to stay around people, but he knew he belonged by himself. He liked to be alone, and that is always how it would be. He walked to the roof and looked at the city in the darkness of the night. “Beautiful.” Jasper sighs. A sharp pain slices through Jasper’s mind and head suddenly. He collapses to his knees and begins to breath hard. After a minute he rises and looks back over the balcony. Fire rages in the city. He can hear thousands of screams melding together in the flame. The sky was a maroon color, the color of blood. Smoke rose into the atmosphere. Explosions erupted from all over the town as people continued to scream. Jasper could only watch helplessly as people died in the flame. He looked far into the distance and say what looked like a huge door. He could not tell for sure, it must have been a lot miles ahead. The clouds were pitch-black. The explosions that erupted from down below were shaped like skulls. Souls themselves were floating into the sky. As it began to rain fire and blood, more screams were heard from the burning city below. Jasper stepped back for cover in his penthouse. What is happening here?! ''Jasper thought. Suddenly he heard hysterical laughter from above. He looked up in the sky, and saw a hooded figure with its arms held in the air. “Yes! Scream! Show me the fear! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” The sharp pain shot threw Jasper’s head and he fell to the ground. When he woke up, he was in the exact same spot he had fallen. He looked up and there was no hooded figure. He looked below and there was no fire. He sighed and went inside unsteadily. He got on the couch and fell asleep quickly. He did not wake up till the next morning around 7am. He got up and made some coffee. He could not get his mind off the “vision” he had last night. He had gone through three cups before he stopped trying to comprehend what he had seen. He finally shook his head and forgot about it. ''Just a dream. Nothing to worry about. Even so, it had seemed so real. What really happened last night? Jasper got in some black cargo shorts and a black shirt. He put on some tennis shoes and walked out the door. He needed to clear his head. Can I really take this? Living life day by day, misery in every single one of them. Happiness can only be found through closure. That is one thing I can’t seem to find. I don’t know how much longer I can take this life. ''Jasper stops in a alley and stares at the wall. Without thinking, he launches Destroyer into the wall. The wall collapses and the smoke covers the road. Destroyer jumps to his hand. The wall was now gone. He then walked down the road like nothing had happened. “So that is Jasper Konzern.” Blaze says to himself. Blaze had been standing on the building that now does not have a wall. He continued to stare until Jasper suddenly whirled around. He looked directly at Blaze even when the smoke covered up Blaze’s line of vision. When the smoke cleared a second later, Jasper was gone. Blaze looked all around but could not find him. “Well that was a cute trick.” Blaze says as he walks into the building. Jasper comes back to the penthouse after his walk. I wonder what he wanted. ''Days passed and Jasper was getting ready to start the third round of the championships. After the third round, Team Excalibur would move on to the finals of the A-Block. After that, they would battle the runner up of the B-Block, and vice versa. Then one more match would decide the world champions. Jasper still had a while to go. He was ready to fight every single match if he had to. In fact, he had thought about going to the next match alone, so he could fight and win two rounds. This way, he could bring his team up to the A-Block finals in a hurry. Jasper spent the final few days practicing hard. He planned on attending the next match alone. He had gotten a e mail, and new that the next team they would fight would be the Japanese team, Team Flame Heart. Jasper got on his private jet and took off for Japan. Once he got there, he avoided paparazzi and drove to his penthouse he had set up on his way there. When he was settled, he did some research. He found a web site directed by Team Flame Heart. The leader was none other than Blaze, the person he had met on the roof just the other day. His bey was Burn FireBlaze. Jasper recognized it as being either a copy or the original FireBlaze owned by Phoenix. This interested him greatly. The other two members were not on the website. It was centered on Blaze, and the other members were not on the website at all. “Well then.” Jasper said to himself. Two days were left until Team Flame Heart clashed head on with Team Excalibur. Jasper found videos of the first two matches of the world championships. On both accounts, Blaze was the only one who showed up. If this happened again, Jasper would fight Blaze right from the beginning. If he won, he would automatically move to the A-Block Finals. He had to be careful; he did not want to underestimate an opponent who had completely destroyed Vincent in a battle earlier. Jasper and his Gravity Destroyer were ready for the next match. They would win and move on to the A-Block Finals. He knew that if he went to the finals, his opponent would be the American team, who had already secured they’re spot in the finals. The time for the battle between Team Flame Heart and Team Excalibur had finally come, and the break was over. As the DJ announced Team Excalibur, only Jasper appeared. After much confusion, the DJ turned to announce Team Flame Heart. Only Blaze appeared. It was not until then that the audience realized this match would only have one, big, epic battle between the leaders. “In only one match, the fate of these two great teams will be decided. Who will move on to the A-Block finals? Only a huge battle will answer that question! Let’s get rolling!” The DJ announces. Blaze jumps over the platform railing and lands in front of the stadium. He begins to glow softly with a orange aura. He smirks as he shows of his bey: Burn FireBlaze 135MS. “Just for the people who do not know, that was the bey once owned by the great Phoenix! It has been passed down from generation to generation to arrive at this very battle.” The DJ says to the audience. This was the first time Jasper got a good look at Blaze. He wore a red leather jacket with blue jeans. His boots were red, matching his jacket. He had crimson red hair with yellow streaks on the fringe, sticking straight up. He resembled Gingka, Jasper thought. Jasper walked to the stadium with his eyes closed. When he got there, he opened them. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Blaze. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his shiny and repaired bey. He held it up for everyone to see, including Blaze. Everyone recognized it as Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. “That is the seemingly unstoppable bey, Gravity Destroyer!” exclaims the DJ. “It has never been defeated before, but will that streak end today? Enough chit-chat, let’s go ahead and find out!” Jasper loads Destroyer on the left rotation setting and aims. “You are only one small step on my path to the throne, my friend. I will make your defeat quick.” Blaze loads FireBlaze on his launcher and aims. “You will be defeated at my hand today, Jasper. Your winning streak ends now.” “Is everyone ready?” the DJ asks the audience. The huge crowd roars in excitement. “Okay! Let’s start the countdown! 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!!!! Category:Fanon Story Chapters